<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where you lead, I will follow by ras789</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832634">Where you lead, I will follow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ras789/pseuds/ras789'>ras789</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, would you like some wine with this cheese?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:47:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ras789/pseuds/ras789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sua is impulsive, but Siyeon is equally as willing to follow along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where you lead, I will follow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you now have the Gilmore Girls theme song stuck in your head, I'm very sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>-  2018.01.16  -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Sua were asked to describe what home felt like, she’d describe it as a dance floor. Any place, any time, with anybody. With </span>
  <em>
    <span>nobody </span>
  </em>
  <span>for all she cared. It could be a ballet studio lined with barres at the perfect height, it could be the narrow space between the wall and her bathroom sink while she dries her hair, or a stage in front of a few dozen thousand fans that aren’t her own. At the end of the day it doesn’t matter what it looks like, it’s about the feeling of music flowing through your body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tonight her dance floor is the club, a concrete floor where her heels stick to the ground from the stickiness of spilled drinks from the night before. There’s beautiful people wherever she looks, tall men with the top three buttons of their shirts undone and beautiful women in dresses that hug their curves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s dancing freely tonight, there are no mirrors to catch her mistakes and the alcohol coursing in her veins doesn’t trigger a single thought about technique. Sua can feel eyes on her, but there’s only one set she’s concerned about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Siyeon is also dancing, a few rows of people away from her. Whenever Sua looks up they lock eyes, but Siyeon’s always got her arms locked around someone else’s neck. She always looks away but never before they reach an understanding that they were searching for each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She doesn’t know much about Siyeon yet, other than that she’s one of the few people that doesn’t back down to Sua’s challenges. So much so that the first time they met at a company holiday party, Sua left the younger woman bleeding after she accidentally bit her lip playing a stupid game to win a candy cane scented hand creme (but at least they won, right?). Ever since then it’s like she can’t escape from the taller woman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not even a day after the lip biting incident they’d ended up at lunch together. Jiu had texted some friends saying she wanted to introduce someone to a group of their friends. She hadn’t cared much and showed up hungover, only on the promise of greasy hangover food to cure her. Siyeon showed up looking well rested, with nude lipstick covering the scab Sua had left behind the night before. She’d fit almost too well into their little clique, she was mild tempered upon first impressions but funny enough to hold her own. After that they didn’t interact much, other than glances across tables and awkward encounters in the ladies room at their company.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By no means is Siyeon a great dancer, but she knows music and has a natural sense of rhythm that works in her favor. She can easily pass in social settings, especially where alcohol is involved. Not so subtly, Sua grabs onto the shirt of a person next to her to shuffle her way closer. She dances with her new partner for a few moments and they laugh when the much taller man can’t read her movements. In fact, Sua thinks he’s a bit awkward after just a few seconds. It doesn’t matter though, he’s not her target for the night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually she feels a hand wrap around her wrist that pulls her away from her temporary partner, when she looks up she’s not surprised. It’s Siyeon, looking down at her. She wraps her arms around Sua’s neck, so Sua reciprocates and locks her arms around her waist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was wondering when you’d come for me,”  She practically shouts in the taller woman’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Siyeon’s voice sounds calm as she yells her response over the music, her lips brushing against Sua’s ear, “You haven’t exactly been subtle tonight. Or like, ever.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sua pulls her head back and rolls her eyes, as if she hadn’t caught Siyeon staring at her every single time she looked in her direction that night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Siyeon shakes her head in response, clearly thinking about saying something but resisting. Sua grabs onto Siyeon’s arms and pulls them away from where they’re sat on her shoulders, guiding them down to land on her hips. She makes a show of spinning around, making sure to keep eye contact with the taller woman as long as she can while she leans back into her. She wants to set the pace and not let this moment get out of hand too quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They dance for a while, Siyeon gladly allowing for Sua to do her own thing. It’s not until a song shifts with a beat that’s too fast for Siyeon’s liking does she lean down to whisper in Sua’s ear, “Wanna grab a drink?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Sua responds, but not before Siyeon has already clasped her hand and started walking towards the bar. She’s got confidence, that’s for sure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them end up getting talked into taking a shot and wincing, not forgetting to grab a glass of water before they step away from the bar. Sua follows Siyeon towards the back, where she leans against a wall near an open door. Sua stands in front of her, sipping her water out of a straw in hopes of not messing up her lipstick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The breeze from the door feels good but it does make Sua shiver from the impact of it hitting the sweat on her body. She takes the opportunity to take a boldly large step closer to Siyeon, who looks effortlessly comfortable leaning against the wall. Sua loosely drapes an arm around her neck, the other keeping a firm grip on her plastic cup.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once again she leverages herself to whisper in Siyeon’s ear, “You look really nice tonight. I’ve never seen you in… something like this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sua’s hand drifts over Siyeon’s shoulder and down to her waist, where she lets her hand drag down Siyeon’s side over her tight black dress and back up to secure itself around Siyeon’s neck again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have a job where I could wear something like this to the office,” Sua thinks she might be referring to the time they passed each other in the hallway after a costume fitting Sua had for one of the year end awards shows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well maybe you should consider a career change then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Siyeon tips her head back in laughter, “You, are something else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Has your lip healed yet? I hope I didn’t… cause any inconvenience or anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Siyeon’s hand on her waist tightens a little, “All healed now. I’ve been giving my lips a rest these past few weeks so there was no inconvenience.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” It’s not clear which part of the statement Sua is agreeing with, that it’s healed or that Siyeon basically admitted she hasn’t been kissing anyone lately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sua is bored of the game though, the small talk is driving her wild and Siyeon is clearly playing along. So she makes her move, she perches on her tip toes and leans in for a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Siyeon’s arm wraps around her waist, more firm in holding Sua close than the grip her hand had on her. If she’s being honest, it’s not her best kiss. She feels a little sloppy from the alcohol, but Siyeon is leaning into her and letting her set the pace. She moves her hand up to tangle in Siyeon’s blue long bob and takes advantage of her control over the situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hair is slightly damp at the roots from the heat of the club but Sua is also sure Siyeon can feel the heat radiating off her own body, despite the breeze blowing on them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With women she’s never sure how much control she should take over a kiss, but tonight she knows she’s in the lead. Siyeon is only reciprocating as much as Sua will give her. Sua wants more, so she parts her lips to deepen the kiss and grips Siyeon’s hair enough to change the angle of her head slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna get out of here?” Sua asks after she pulls away, the lack of oxygen setting in. Siyeon looks flushed and out of breath, a little startled at the sudden separation maybe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” She nods, bringing her glass up for another sip of water. Sua leans in to press a softer kiss to her lips before she pulls them away from the wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- 2019.10.01 -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been 247 days since Siyeon left for Los Angeles for her new job at a US based record label.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been 167 days since Sua broke up with Siyeon because she couldn’t handle the long distance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been 17 days since Sua flew to Los Angeles for a mere 36 hours for an audition that she hasn’t heard back from.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Not that Sua’s been counting. Even if</span> <span>she </span><em><span>were</span></em><span> counting, she’d probably be wrong anyways. That’s besides the point.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She checks her email before she goes to bed, usually between two and four AM if she’s got practice or is on tour. She checks first thing every morning as well. If nothing has come in during that time frame, she knows she’s not going to be hearing anything that day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She really doesn’t think she’ll get the job. On paper, there’s not much that makes her standout from the crowd. Yes, since she graduated from high school she’s achieved a lot. Tours for multiple artists, music video experience, and even some choreography experience. What she’s not sure of, is if it’s enough to make her stand out in Los Angeles. The other dancers in the final round of auditions with her had been in the industry longer, performed more, and knew more people. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’d asked her why she wanted to move halfway across the world and in broken English she’d tried to explain that she wanted to push herself, learn different dance styles, and get more experience touring with an artist than she’d had in Korea and Japan. Most of those were true, but she’d obviously left out the </span>
  <em>
    <span>major </span>
  </em>
  <span>reason.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reluctantly she’d told her parents and friends about the audition. Surprisingly, her parents took it better than her friends. Then again, if she thinks about it, it was her parents who trusted her to make a living off dance and allowed her to follow her passion in the first place. So maybe it wasn’t so surprising. Obviously they knew the ulterior motive, but they thought the value of a job abroad was worth it anyways. Anything that happened in her personal life was probably just an added bonus in their mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her friends on the other hand, were not so pleased with the idea. They thought she was being reckless and impulsive (which, to be fair, are some of her top personality traits). She was thinking with her heart instead of her brain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That might be true, but whenever she least expects it, she’s reminded of Siyeon. Everything she owns has a memory tied to her ex. Every time she puts on clothes, she thinks of a date they went on. The hallways at the company they both worked at haunt her, every morning she passes the recording studio on her way to the practice rooms and she thinks about all the times she’d laid there listening to unfinished songs in the early hours of the morning just to spend more time with her. It took weeks for her to get rid of the extra toothbrush in her bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What her friends didn’t know was how much these feelings had been bottling up in her and how deeply they impacted her. So yes, it might be reckless or impulsive but what’s the worst that will happen? She ends up back in Seoul doing exactly what she’s been doing. It’s not like she’s struggling in other aspects of her life, so she might as well give it a shot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It comes on the 18th day at 5:11 AM. She’s startled by a phone call, but answers anyways despite having only been asleep for maybe 2 hours. The person on the other end opens with “Sorry, did I wake you up?” as if they had no clue that she lived in Seoul or that time zones existed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But she gets the job. It may be based in LA, but the tour is extensively long and is broken into multiple legs across multiple countries. There’s rehearsals and other album release commitments, talk show performances, festivals, and award shows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before she tells her parents or her friends, she sends a text to Siyeon. Their last correspondence was back in April. The extent of their communication since the breakup has been through six liked instagram posts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After she has a couple of minutes to digest the news, she realizes it’s still Siyeon’s birthday in Los Angeles and she feels like the timing of the call was fate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Kim Sua: 5:17 AM]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>   Accepted a job in Los Angeles…</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Have any recommendations for a place to stay?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not even thirty seconds later, her phone is ringing from a contact with a background photo she hasn’t seen in months.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>- 2024.06.18 -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why haven’t you asked me to marry you yet?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Siyeon rolls her eyes at the question and drops her phone onto the wireless charger on her bedside table, “What are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sua sighs, grabbing the nearly empty glass of red wine from her own bedside table before she repeats her question, “I want to know why you haven’t asked me to marry you yet?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shift in Sua’s tone sounds too serious for her to be joking, but Siyeon’s eyebrows are still knit together in confusion. She raises her hand and places the backside of her palm on Sua’s forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Sua brushes it off but tangles their fingers together anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Checking to see if you have a fever, or if you’ve just gone crazy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither of the above,” Sua defends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm,” Siyeon sighs in defeat, somehow every time she thinks she is finally starting to understand Sua after their six years together, she says something that changes everything, “Last time I checked, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>are the one who doesn’t want to get married. You know, not letting a piece of paper define the status of our relationship.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you want to get married. So you should ask me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve had this discussion before, and I don’t particularly enjoy it,” Siyeon’s tone of voice comes out as a warning, she’s feeling rather exposed both emotionally </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>physically so she pulls her hand out of her girlfriend’s grip and tugs the sheet covering her bare chest higher.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I’ve changed my mind?” Sua rolls over onto her side in an attempt to make eye contact for the first time this conversation, her portion of the sheet drapes lazily over her chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Siyeon pauses and bites her lip, “Why? What’s happened in the past year that’s changed your mind?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Sua states as if it were obvious. They’re still living in the same house they’d purchased together, nothing significant had happened in their relationship, “But I think that’s why I want to get married. I really like this, and how much could a piece of paper change things?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you really want to get married then? You don’t want some more time to think about it?” Siyeon settles onto her side, propping her head up with her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Sua smiles with that smirk she makes when she’s scheming something, “I think we should get married tomorrow, we can go to the court house.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Siyeon’s eyes feel like they’re going to pop out of her head, “Sua, we can’t get married tomorrow, I have work. And what about our families? Your mom would kill you if we got married and she wasn’t there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Saturday then? We could book them flights here, since we’ll be saving a lot of money on a big wedding,” She explains, as if it’s obvious or easy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sua, I-” Siyeon feels like her brain is malfunctioning or something over the conversation, “Don’t we have a lot of stuff to do? Like figure out what we’re going to do with our money, or talk about a pre-nup, or what we’ll do if we decide to move back to Korea, or-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sua cuts her off, “Well the marriage license application is only good for ninety days, so we’ll have to figure it out soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s what sets Siyeon off, she falls onto her back and starts laughing. Of course Sua had already gone online and applied for a marriage license without her. It’s surprising and not surprising all at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, well how about we start with calling our parents tomorrow?” Siyeon proposes and takes a deep breath, “Then we can move onto the other things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds like a good starting point,” Sua leans over and presses a kiss to Siyeon’s lips, letting part of her body weight rest on top of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Siyeon turns her head so that Sua catches her cheek before things move too fast, “One more thing first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turns to look at her bedside table again, surveying her jewelry stand before she plucks a plain thin gold band and holds it up in between their faces, “Sua, will you marry me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sua laughs just as crazy as she always does and holds her left hand out for Siyeon to slide the ring down her finger, “Of course I will.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, hi! I'm new here, like so new I wrote this without reading any other dreamcatcher fics. So if someone wants to tell me if I should use their stage names or their real names... that'd be cool.</p>
<p>I also made a twitter account, but like I said I'm new here so idk who to follow/how to find people to follow. Or if twitter is even where the kpop people hang out. Follow me @ras_7891 , I'm sure I'll post nothing but quality stuff.</p>
<p>Lastly, English is not my first language and I'm always looking to learn! If you have any constructive criticism, please let me know in the comments :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>